


Monkey Biz

by kateyes085



Category: CWRPS, SPN
Genre: Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident opens their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Biz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blynnk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blynnk).



 

~*~

 

Jensen stands in the shower, hot water pounding down on his back, and he cannot help the sigh that escapes past his lips.

 _It was bound to happen eventually, right? This is normal, right?_ , Jensen's brain keeps up the ongoing internal dialog.

They are with each other all the time, so much of the time. They worked together, lived together, ate together and slept together; well they fell asleep together watching TV. Basically, they had the same friends. It was only a matter of time before they became more intimate, right? Their schedule was insane with 14-hour workdays, very little downtime and with Jensen moving in after his recent bout of homelessness, that was the only explanation he had.

 _So, I checked out his butt a couple of times, big deal. Kinda hard not to. It's in my face 24/7. The monkey's friggin' climbs me like a banana tree whenever the cameras are around, and at home, it's not much better._

 _Four years and I still can't get Jared to understand the concept of boundaries and personal space. He just does NOT get it. It's all his fault that my mind even went there!_

Jared had transformed in the four years they had known each other. He was still as carefree and child-like as ever, but over the last year with the harsh reality that he and Sandy's relationship was not going to be what they both wanted made him grow up a lot. He had flourished and matured with his acting and grew more into their profession. Physically, his body morphed into that of a God-like statue with his insane eating and exercise regimen.  

Dimples, big hands, floppy hair, puppy eyes of doom... Jensen's mind continues to wander as he rinses the remaining soap from his body. No, I have no idea what those crazy fangirls are talking about, he snarls nastily in his head.

Jensen opens the glass door and steps out of the shower. He is hit with more than the cooler air of the large in-suite bathroom. His traitorous thoughts, actions, and the truth are too big to be kept safely in his own mind as he shouts to the otherwise empty open space, "Okay fine! I know exactly what they're talking about." He cringes. "It's really all their fault with their fan fiction and that damned Wincest." He mutters to himself, as he is angrily dries himself with one of the fluffy, formally-white/now-pink towels, thanks to Jared's endeavor into the adventures of laundry-sorting debacle that was never spoken of again.  He angrily throws the towel at the mirror. He thrusts his legs into a fresh pair of boxers and his sleep pants before he stomps out of the bathroom grabbing the T-shirt he wears to bed and throwing that on too.

"I don't even like guys," he says to himself. _How could this happen? What now?_

"Jensen?" Jared calls through his bedroom door. "Did you go down the drain?" he asks with chuckle.

Jensen can tell Jared is nervous too, and he cannot help but sigh yet again. His co-star is probably having the same conversation with himself right now.

"I'll be out in a minute Jared," Jensen answers in a resigned manner.

~*~

It started earlier that day. A malfunction with the pulley system was all it was.

It was a simple stunt.  They had done it a million times before. How many times are the Winchesters thrown into walls, windows or any manner of object? The pulley in question was to jerk Jared backwards into the padded wall and then it would be digitally adjusted to look like he hit an old wall. There were even timed disbursements of dust and debris to shoot out on impact, very normal stuff for a day in the life, but not today. In some weird computer malfunction, the system jerked angrily to the side and threw Jared helplessly into the opposite sidewall, the one that was not padded for his protection. Jensen watched in horror as his best friend was wrenched hanging feebly in the air and repeatedly smashed into the unprotected wall. Finally, they got the machine to stop and were able to release his battered, bruised and bloodied limp body. He was unconscious for twenty minutes; the time it took for the rescue to get there, stabilize him and start to move him into the ambulance.

It was the longest fucking twenty minutes in Jensen's life.

Everything stopped. He swore he did not breath that whole time. What was he going to do? What if? NO! He refused to think about that possibility.

Miraculously, Jared blinked and he was awake again, just before they put him in the ambulance. Jensen stared at Jared as they loaded the gurney before climbing right after it. Jared was going to be fine. He had a shaky, confused grin, but otherwise was okay. The paramedics still wanted him to go to the ER to be evaluated.

Jensen wouldn't touch him, couldn't.

At the hospital, the doctors wanted to keep him, but Jared refused. He just simply looked at Jensen and said, "I wanna go home." Jensen started arguing with him at that point, but he looked so pitiful, with those damn puppy dog eyes, and who was Jensen to refuse? He caved, as he always did when Jared whipped out his secret weapon.

Clif drove them home. Jared was sleepy, as to be expected, he ended up falling asleep on Jensen's shoulder, what else is new? How Jensen did not wake him up just sitting there was a mystery. Jensen had been literally vibrating since the accident. What if something had happened to his Jared? What was Jensen supposed to do then? Jared was his best friend. Jensen could not even think of the possibility of Jared not being there. Just that thought alone was inconceivable! Jared is so full of life, love and passion... How? All of these thoughts flew through Jensen's mind for the last six hours. He is tired too, exhausted really, emotionally and physically. All he wants to do is get Jared home, into bed and curl up around him and keep him safe so nothing like this ….

Jensen blinks. Um... Where did that come from? he wonders to himself. Must be more tired than I thought, Jensen reasons.

Clif finally drops them off at home, asking if they need anything. Jensen tells them no but thanks him just the same.

They have the weekend to rest so Jared can recover from his bumps, bruises and head injury from earlier. _Thank God!_ Jensen thinks.

Jared is leaning against Jensen. _How on earth do I hold him up?_ he ponders as he fiddles with the lock.

"Come on Jay; let's get you taken care of." Jensen says as he finally gets the door unlocked and leads them into the house. Jared just nuzzles Jensen's neck, then huffs a breathy sigh right against his flesh, "Jensen … "

Jensen freezes.

 _What the fuck?_ That really should not have made him harder than titanium in 2.5 seconds flat. _When was the last time I had sex?_ Jensen thinks, and knows if he has to question it than it has been way too long.

"Come on Jay, let's get you to bed." Jensen says, trying for casual, as if he is not walking around with a woody from his co-star.

It was just direct stimuli to one of his "hot spots". It was just hot, moist breath against his throat, a nose that grazed the spot right behind his ear that turns his knees to Jell-O, stubble causing deliciously friction against the sensitive skin of neck while lips just happened to caress his pulse point. Jensen tells himself. _No big deal. I just need some alone time. Yeah, alone time featuring my co-star/best friend and the fact that he almost... That I almost lost him, and that I.._

Jared starts to become more aware of Jensen silently vibrating next to him. "Jensen?" he asks and caresses his face, trying to focus. "Are you okay? I know today was a … hrmph!"

Jensen snapped.

He grabs Jared and pushes him up against the door, mindful of his head, as he clutches his face, yanking it down to seal his lips over them, his tongue desperately licking across the bottom, begging for entrance.

Jared's eyes are as huge as saucers. He blinks, shudders, groans and opens his mouth and proceeds to swallow Jensen whole, sucking on his tongue like a new favorite candy.

Jensen whimpers, groans, and rubs against him, turning his head to get a better angle, biting, licking and sucking on Jared's bottom lip. Jared grabs his ass, squeezes, pulling Jensen closer and thrusts into him.  They shudder and groan in unison and pull away in shock.

Panting and gasping, Jensen whimpers, "Please don't, don't leave me." His hands are shaking as they stroke Jared's face and his eyes begin to tear.

"Jensen?" Jared gasps. He looks at him, really looks at him and is shaken into action.  "Hey. Shh, shh, shh. It's okay Jen. I'm not going anywhere. Calm down. Please?" Jared attempts to comfort. He is stroking his face and drying his tears with his thumb. He kisses Jensen's forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and finally gently kisses his lips, running his thumb across his cheekbone, pulling Jensen against his chest and holding him close until he calms down. Jensen is openly sobbing and shaking. He buries his face in the crook of Jared's shoulder.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Jensen thinks. Jared rubs his back and holds him just whispering comforting words into this ear. Jensen gets a hold of himself, sniffles loudly, into Jared's shoulder, to which Jared snorts a laugh, and then they are both giggling.

"I'm sorry." Jensen laughs. "I don't know where that came from." He adds, trying to brush it all off.

Jared just chuckles before he replies, "I would have been a basket case a lot sooner if that had happened to you."

Jensen's eyes water up again, and his bottom lip quivers even as he bites it, looking up at Jared with impossibly green eyes. "You wouldn't wake up. Everything stopped. I couldn't breath. What would I have done if …urmph!"

Jared desperately grips Jensen's face, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. So sorry. It was an accident." He mutters against Jensen's mouth trying to reassure him. "You have to calm down. I'm not goin' anywhere." He kisses along Jensen's jaw next, biting and licking along the way.

"Jared…" Jensen whines and melts to the floor pulling Jared with him. Their legs become entwined, and Jensen pulls Jared over him, holding him close. He rubs his hands everywhere he can reach, squirming and rocking against Jared who pushes back hard in response.

"Uh, uh, Jensen …" Jared groans into the older man's shoulder, and grinds faster against his thigh, as Jensen licks and bites his earlobe.

They both start tugging at each other's shirts, pulling them off, grunting and huffing. Jensen mewls as he reaches down into Jared's baggy jeans and boxers, and palms his ass. He is even more turned on when he feels Jared's matching erection pulse against his own when he flexes his fingers around the firm globes. Jensen opens his thighs, spreads his legs wantonly, and pulls Jared even closer as he thrusts up against him.

"Nguhh. Oh God, please!" Jensen whines with his neck thrown back, baring it to Jared, and allows him to bite and mark him.  

"Oh Jesus! That feels good … d-d-don't stop, please Jen!!! Oh my God!! You taste so good," Jared mutters against Jensen's neck, biting, sucking and marking him.

Jensen scratches his blunted nails up from Jared's buttock and up his lower back on upwards so he can dig his fingers in his luscious mop of tangled hair and pull his head back, plundering his mouth harshly claiming, owning and mapping every crevice within, pulling back to suckle his lower lip. Jensen's fingers scratched and clawed his back getting closer only to come around to his chest pulling and twisting his nipples causing Jared's hips to stutter and Jensen to groan loudly.  

"Uh, uh, uh … I can't … w-w-we gotta … I'm gonna," Jared begs peering desperately into Jensen's intense lust-filled eyes. "It's okay. I wanna see you. Come for me Jay." Jensen murmurs hotly in his ear before he sucks on the lobe.

"….Ahhh …. JENSEN!" Jared yells, and then whimpers as he floods his pants. Jensen growls, yelps and comes with a groan, biting Jared's shoulder with his release.

Jared shudders and sighs, promptly he passes out on top of Jensen blanketing him with his large frame. Jensen pushes Jared's sweaty hair away from his temple, kisses him gently, and then falls asleep with his fingers still stroking Jared's wavy locks.

Sometime within the hour before Jensen wakes up, Jared has rolled to his side and cuddled around Jensen clinging to him like a giant monkey. "Love monkey" Jensen snickers and yawns. Then reality strikes.

Jensen blinks and his memories come flooding back in an instant. _What the hell have they done?_

Jensen extracts himself carefully from Jared. He scrubs his hands over his face. He looks down at himself, half-naked with a large damp patch going from his groin outward. "Ugh," He grimaces. That's gonna be nasty. He quietly makes his way to his room, closes and locks the door, strips and gets in the shower, as he tries to rationalize molesting his best friend in the hallway.

~*~

And, here we are …

Jensen pads over and unlocks his door. Jared, who is freshly showered and changed into his nightclothes  too, is standing outside in the hall against the opposite wall with his left foot crossed over the right slouching and trying to appear casual when Jensen opens the door.

"Sooo…" Jared starts, blushes, then looks at the floor, fidgeting. "Madden or Guitar Hero tonight?" He asks as he looks up through his bangs at his roommate, thinking, maybe even hoping, that somehow they could be so much more.

Jensen laughter barks out of him in his nervousness. "Madden … I think we need Madden tonight."

"Cool!" Jared says as they head up to the living room. "I ordered us some pizza. Should be here shortly. Wanna beer?"

"Definitely," Jensen answers. "Um, Jared, what about the dogs???"

"I called Angie and told her about today so she agreed to keep them overnight. I'll pick them up tomorrow. I thought it would be best since it's getting late." Jared told him.

Jensen nodded his agreement as he was setting up their game. There was a knock at the door and the pizza was there.

They gobbled down their food, slurped their beer and played Madden into the wee hours of the morning, manly things. This is what men do. That and deny everything and pretend nothing remotely gay happened just a few hours earlier, but pretending was hard to do when reality was sitting right next to you.

Jensen starts thinking about what happened and blushes, so he focuses more on the game.

"I need a drink," he tells Jared as he pauses the game and shuffles his way to the kitchen.   

"Sorry!" Jared yells.   "I just took the last beer."

"Do we still have the tequila?" Jensen asked.

"Tequila? Um, Yeah, over the stove. Are you sure you want something that strong?" Jared asked.

Jensen scoffed. "Of course, why not?" he asked, perplexed. He was getting the goofy grin and glazed look in his eye that he gets when he was on the fast track to the porcelain gods.

"Well, if you need a drink, do you think maybe we should talk about earlier?" Jared asked.

"What about it? I really don't want to relive one of my more embarrassing moments, thanks Jare." Jensen retorted.   

"Is that all it was to you?" Jared mumbles.

Jensen freezes in mid stride to the kitchen, a little shaken by the question. "What, what do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean was the whole thing just a complete embarrassment, a mistake better left forgotten?" Jared asks quietly.

Jensen turns to Jared with a helpless look on his face, but Jared does not see it. Jared will not look at him, and Jensen notices that his hands are shaking as he grips the remote tightly. He is to busy staring at the TV, at the paused video game where one of Jared's players has just tackled one of Jensen's players, and the position of the animated men on screen reminds him of the apparent "embarrassing situation" that happened just a few hours ago.

"Jared …" Jensen starts.

"Forget it!" Jared throws the remote on the couch and stomps off upstairs to his room. "Night Jensen," he mutters in passing.

Jensen blinks, unable to move, and watches him leave. _What have I done?_ He stumbles to the couch, turns off the video game, TV and light, then just sits there staring into the dark room with a foul taste in his mouth that even tequila will not wash away.  

~*~

"Damn it!" Jared says as he smacks his fist against the pillow, still trying to fall asleep. He has been awake, tossing and turning for past two hours.

One hundred and twenty fucking minutes of trying _not_ to think about what happened with Jensen, or about what he does or does not mean to his co-star. When the silence of the room and the war going on in his head becomes too much, Jared finally just gives up, jumps out of bed, and starts pacing the length of the room.

 _How can he be so glib?_ Jared wonders as he remembers his co-star's exact words, _"I really don't want to relive one of my more embarrassing moments, thanks Jare."_

"No, _thank you_ Jensen for making me feel like a total fool because I thought it meant something." Jared says to the empty room as his mind continues racing with thoughts that are not going to let him get to sleep tonight.

 _What the fuck! If he was not my best friend, I would …._ Would what, Jared? _Is he still my best friend any more? What are we now? What could we be? What do I want us to be? Friends with benefits? No! That is not happening. That much I know. Whatever else …. WHY IS HE BEING LIKE THIS? God, I sound like a girl. Jensen will laugh is ass off when I tell him … crap! What the hell am I going to do…?_

Jared spins around suddenly, having reached a lull in his internal rant and inadvertently slams his foot into the footboard of his bed, stubbing his big toe in the process.

"Fuck! I don't believe this. Damn it!" Jared babbles jumping up and down on one foot, while holding the injured foot, and attempting to maneuver his body sideways so that he can sit on the side of the bed and inspect the damage.

"Just great! It's bleeding. Well shit! What else could go wrong tonight?" he grumbles.   Jared attempted to hobble down the stairs to the kitchen, without getting blood on the carpet, after finding out that the only useful items in the first-aid kit in his medicine cabinet was a few alcohol wipes. With a job that almost guaranteed tiny cuts or abrasions on a weekly basis, it was just easier to keep extra supplies closer to the front entrance so they could be attended right away.   

The front room was in darkness. _Hmmm, Jensen must have gone to bed,_ he assumes as he turns the light on in the kitchen, and rummages around in the cabinet next to the fridge for the extra Band-Aids and antibiotic ointment.

During his search, Jared mutters to himself about his idiot of a best friend or whatever the hell he is supposed to be now.   "Well, I'm glad _he's_ getting a good night's sleep. Damn bastard! I'm the one who got thrown into a fucking wall, ended up with a concussion, and he's just sleeping it off. Not to mention the fact that thanks to the jackass I had an amazing orgasm that apparently meant nothing, and wound up walking into the biggest piece of furniture in my own damn room! Sweet dreams, asshole. I swear, I have a good mind to …" Jared continues to rant to himself.

On the way back to his room, Jared glances into the living room and sees the shadow of someone sitting on the sofa, in the dark. "EEECK!" Arms flailing. Band-Aids flying everywhere. "What the fuck!" _I totally did not just screech like a girl_ , Jared thinks to himself. He reaches for the lamp and turns it on.

"JENSEN! You scared the crap out of me. Why are you..." Jared stops himself, noticing that even during his tirade Jensen has not moved. He is just sitting there staring at nothing.

"Jensen?" Jared asks hesitantly as he hobbles over and pokes Jensen's arm, then sits next to him on the couch.

"Jensen, are you alright man? What's wrong? You're really starting to freak me out. Hey..." Jared says and snaps his fingers in Jensen's face.

Jensen blinks and shakes his head. "Jared?" he asks in a perplexed voice.

"Yeah. Hi. Are you back among the living, or do I need to dump a bucket of cold water on your head? What's wrong with you, man?" he asks again.

"Jared?" Jensen asks in a confused, dazed manner.

"Yeeees... We've already established that fact. Me, Jared. You, Jensen. Now, the question is, what is going on with you? Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Jared tried yet again. He is really starting to loose his patience and not to grind his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Jensen asks, still obviously confused.

Jared heaves a heavy sigh. _'Oh Geez! Please tell me this is not some kind of PTSD where Jensen loses his mind because he shot his brain out through his dick when I made him come._ "I live here too, remember? This is our house. You were sitting in the living room, in the dark, and staring at nothing. Why? What's wrong?" he asked grabbing his shoulders and turning Jensen towards him.

"Huh? Oh. I, um… it's nothing. Go back to bed. I'm gonna turn in. Sorry I scared you, or whatever…" With that, he attempts to get up. Jared grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

"Nice try dip shit. Not happening. Why were you just sitting here? I thought you went to bed. Is everything okay? Talk to me Jen, please." Jared pleads.

"I can't. Nothing. Just forget it. Go back to bed." Jensen tells him blushing and looking at his lap.

"Again, not happening. You can usually tell me anything. Please Jensen, I want to help." Jared perseveres turning on the puppy eyes.

"I fucked up," he mumbles.

"Fucked up what?" Jared asks, clearly confused.

"Us." Jensen sighs quietly. "You hate me." Jensen continues, "I'm an ass. I clearly proved that tonight. I don't know why I said what I did. I'm sorry. So sorry. This is just really freaking me out. Can we just forget the whole thing and go back to normal?   Please say we can go back to normal Jared."   

"I don't think we can Jensen," he says quietly.

"I understand," Jensen says. "I will be out in the morning. I don't want this to be weird for you. I just hope we can still be friends." He says as he tries to get up again.

"Jensen …" Jared rubs his hand across his face in exasperation. "I don't know if I want to go back to 'normal'. Why can't we just be us? We made out. People do it all the time. Of course, I came harder than I think I ever have in my entire life. I always thought they were kidding about toe-curling kisses. Did you ever have one of those before? I mean, I have had some awesome kisses, let me tell you, but my toes have never curled.    You though, with those sinful, pouty lips... They sucked the life out of my toes and made them curl. They honestly _curled_ , I swear. That must be your super power … you make all the girls weak in the knees and curl their toes with your kisses." Jared prattles.

Jensen looks at him like he has gone insane, then busts out laughing. "What the hell are you babbling about?" he asked.

"Come on, man. Admit it. My kisses are awesome. I totally curled your toes didn't I? You can tell me." Jared nudges him playfully with his elbow.

"No Jared, my toes did not curl." Jensen snickers.

"Did you at least get a foot pop? My kisses at least warrant a foot pop, right?" Jared asks Jensen.

"Well, maybe my ankle _flexed,_ just a little bit. I'm not really sure though, since my brain shot out my dick at Warp 9, so that memory could have gone with it." Jensen laughs.

And, just like that, they are joking again and laughing with each other.

"Jensen, I don't want you to move out. I don't know what is going on here, but I don't want you to leave. Is this something you want to explore?   Was it just emotions and adrenaline?" He asks bluntly. There is no point in pulling punches. It has been a long, emotionally tiring day, and Jared just wants some sort of resolution.   

"I don't know what it was, honestly. I just had to touch you. Make sure you were still here. Then, I couldn't stop. It was overwhelming and I couldn't get enough. It scared me … terrified me. I've never .. I haven't … with a guy, I mean I don't …I'm not …" Jensen stuttered.

"I get it. I haven't either. I mean there are times where I just think you are just so beautiful, but it is more like admiring a masterful piece of artwork, just appreciating the wonderful complexities and eccentricities of Jensen. It is not something I thought about, but I don't want to shy away out of fear. Do you want to see where this goes? The one thing I do know is, I am not losing my best friend. I think our relationship can evolve, but it has to be something you want too Jensen." Jared tells him honestly.

"Um, I need to talk to Danni first. I mean I love her. I know I do, but I don't think I am in love with her any more. Kinda like with you and Sandy? I adore her and would probably end up with her, but … you know? Is this making any sense? I can't do that to her. I am not that guy, and she deserves better than that." He says.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. I can respect that. I wouldn't want Dani hurt for anything either.  So we will see where this goes?" Jared presses.

"Yeah, I think so. I just …" Jensen stutters again.

"What?" Jared asks brushing a wayward lock of hair away from Jensen's forehead. So simple. So caring. So much. So telling.

"I'm scared." Jensen whispers.

"Me too Jensen, me too." Jared answers in a whisper and brushes his lips against Jensen's cheek. "But wherever this goes, we'll be in it together, okay?"   Jensen finally looks up and meets Jared's hazel eyes. He can't help but grin at the love he sees in them after four years of friendship, and gives Jared an answering nod.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Jared says.

"Yeah, we should probably…" Jensen starts as he gets up and turns to head to his bedroom.

"Jen?" Jared asks.

Jensen stops and turns towards Jared with a questioning look on his face.

"Can I … would you…? I mean, can you sleep in my room … with me? I couldn't sleep before, and I don't want to be alone." He looks miserable and fidgety.

Jensen smiles, a true and full smile that lights up his eyes and makes them crinkle. "Yeah, I can do that. Honestly, I don't know if I can either. I don't think I have ever been that scared before." He ends quietly.

Jared is up in a flash gathering him in a giant bear hug.

They both head up to bed, well, Jared hobbles because of his big toe.

Once settled, Jared pulls Jensen to him, wrapping his gigantic arms and hands around him. Jensen feels safe pressed against Jared's chest, even though it's odd being in the embrace of another man, it's definitely something he thinks he can get used to because it's Jared, and well... it's _Jared_ , end of story. He starts to drift off quickly lulled by the steady heartbeat of the man beside him, relaxing into the pattern of his deep, even breathing. He sighs contentedly, remembering those few blissful seconds when he woke up in Jared's arms, right before panic set in over what they had done, and thinks to himself _my lil' love monkey_ , and falls fast asleep.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Graphics by vampirbites13


End file.
